


Day 1- Chosen One

by sometimesmybraindoesntwork



Series: TUC Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mainly in COC, set through the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesmybraindoesntwork/pseuds/sometimesmybraindoesntwork
Summary: Starting off TUC week with Day 1- Chosen One.





	Day 1- Chosen One

Day 1 - Chosen One

Ever since Gregor could remember, he had always been told that everyone had a soulmate. Someone who you would love forever, unconditionally, and who would love you just as much. He had been told that when one person gets injured or any skin blemishes that it would show on their soulmate’s skin. He had been absolutely terrified when his first mark appeared when he was only 5 years old, a small scratch on his back. Over the years, his collection of scars only grew, he had such strange-looking marks that some of the kids in his class looked at him strangely. He received one particularly bad mark when he was nine, a nasty cut from his temple to his chin after his dad had disappeared to who knows where.

Luxa had grown up knowing that no matter what happened, the chances of her being able to court her soulmate were little to none. She was still excited when she got her first mark, a simple scrape on the knee and a scar on her lip. Whenever she felt lonely or sad she would always look and see if there were any new marks, it always cheered her up knowing that there was someone out there. When her parents died she felt so miserable that not even the new cut on her hand could make her feel better. The scar running across her face hurt so much and she felt bad for the person who had gotten it for no reason. 

When Gregor had first met Luxa he thought she was beyond stubborn and arrogant, yes, but he couldn’t help noticing the way her hair shimmered in the torchlight and he got this feeling in his chest. _Probably just anxiousness_. He thought.   
As the quest went on he kept noticing little nicks and cuts which he was sure he had seen somewhere before. Before long they had found his dad and all other thoughts had been pushed from his mind, he had gone back up to the Overland with a weird feeling in his chest.

It had only been a month or so before Luxa sneaked out to join the second quest. She still felt weird around Gregor, and that scar on his face, it looked so familiar, it looked so similar to the one she had gotten from a gnawer two years ago. Then the squid had attacked and only seconds after Gregor had been pulled into the water she noticed the angry red sucker rings on her arms. 

Even though they both thought that the other was their soulmate, it still took a war, a prophecy and knowing that very soon Gregor would not be around much longer to get them to admit it. Ripred had given them 30 minutes until they had to be at the wall, 30 minutes until Gregor would be sent to his death. He had wanted no, needed to talk to her, so he had dragged her to the museum. 

“Luxa I, there’s something I need to tell you. Before it’s too late” He was nervous and honestly extremely terrified. “I, uh, I don’t know if you know what I’m talking about but in the Overland, we have things called soulmates” God he was so nervous.  
“We have soulmates here too, Gregor, but it works very differently for me” She hoped this wasn’t just some random talk about the Overland and that Gregor actually had a reason for discussing the topic.

“Okay good, um, I uh, well, Luxa I, I think, Ithinkyou’remysoulmate” The last part came out as one big word, he wasn’t surprised when Luxa looked extremely confused.

“Gregor, I cannot hear anything you are saying” She crossed her arms. “Speak up now or I will go to the wall early and leave you behind”

He knew she was joking, slightly, but any mention as to what lay ahead was a bit of a touchy subject.

“I think, and please don’t laugh at me if I’m wrong because I don’t think I can take that kind of humiliation, I think you’re my… You know… Soul, mate” His head was in his hands and his face had flushed a deep pink. But as he spared a look up he was surprised to see a smile on Luxa’s face, albeit it was shy and a little bit awkward.

“Gregor hold out your arm. Do not look at me like that, do it” Slowly he rolled up his sleeve and gently placed his arm next to hers.

They matched. 

Every single scar, every freckle, spot and scratch was identical.

_He barely had to turn his head when they kissed…_


End file.
